The Untold Adventures of the USS Enterprise: One-Shot Collection
by MusicalNinja15
Summary: Join the crew of the great exploring ship as they reveal fascinating secrets, sweet memories, and most importantly, hilarious adventures. After all, laughter is good medicine... Includes Spock x Uhura, Kirk & Spock Friendship, and all of your favorite Star Trek characters. One-shot Collection. One-shot #6 Hit the Brakes!
1. The First Time

A/N: Hello Star Trek lovers! I would like you all to know that I am fairly new to the Star Trek fandom. I fell in love with it after seeing Star Trek: Into Darkness. I loved it so much I have decided to write a one-shot collection with my little brother.

Please enjoy, thank you for even clicking on this story, you don't know how much it means to me.

Please note that I really do not know anything about Star Trek, other than the fact that I seriously think that it is awesome and I love the characters and action. I have been using Star Trek Wiki a lot to try to gather more information on the fandom. Please feel free to give me some pointers if something is missing!

Also, I have made this collection for the fun of it. Mostly the one-shots in this collection will be humor one-shots.

This one in particular is a Spock x Uhura one-shot. I'll tell you how I got inspired for it at the end.

Uhura, as well as Gaila and Kirk may seem out of character. But please know that this collection is meant for my own enjoyment and pleasure to you readers.

Also, who wouldn't go crazy when you have a crush on Commander Spock!?

Thank you, enjoy, and don't forget to review…..

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek….

* * *

_**The First Time**_

* * *

"Uhura, I'm really sorry, but I don't understand why you're all giddy." Gaila, the Orion spoke softly. "I mean, he didn't ask you on a date or anything!" she complained.

Nyota Uhura just shook her head, clutched her blue striped pillow and sighed deeply. "I'm telling you why I'm all excited!" she said.

Uhura's roommate just rolled her eyes. The green-skin toned red-headed girl had been studying for a big astrophysics test when her xenolinguistics majoring friend burst into the room, dropped all of her books on the floor, fell on her bed, and squealed with delight.

When Gaila had questioned what her roommate was happy about, she just received more delighted giggles from Nyota. The Orion grinned playfully. She knew what this was about….

Her roommate, Cadet Nyota Uhura, had the biggest admiration for their advanced phonology professor, Commander Spock.

When Gaila had been told by Uhura about her liking for the professor, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. The Orion had thought that she was hearing things.

Commander Spock was a Vulcan. Vulcans, in Gaila's opinion, were basically robots in disguise. They were not capable of showing emotions. They did not laugh, they did not cry, and they did not smile. The thing that Vulcan's probably did the most was frown.

How on Orion had her roommate managed to like someone like Commander Spock?

Professor Spock was one of the strictest teachers Gaila had ever seen. He was a critical grader, his classes were boring, and he had such a tacky haircut.

Somehow, Uhura liked to pick the impossible ones….

"What did he do?" she asked. "Did he kiss you?"

The cadet shook her head and played with her smooth, soft, hair. "Nope." She giggled. "It's much better than that!"

"He hugged you?" she tried again.

"Guess again!" she smiled.

"He held your hand?" Gaila felt like she was a high-school girl playing the 'Does He Like Me?' game with her best friend.

"Getting closer!" the African American girl hinted.

The red-headed Orion noticed herself giggling too. "He asked you out on a date! That's it right!? He asked you to dinner?!"

The two StarFleet Cadets both squealed uncontrollably with excitement.

"_He finally did it!" _ Gaila thought happily. _"Professor Pointy Ears has finally asked her on a date! Oh! I'm so happy for her!"_

"That would be awesome, Gaila!" Uhura interrupted her roommate's happy thoughts and continued on with her news. "But no, that's not it!"

The Orion's smile faltered. "What do you mean?" she asked puzzled.

Uhura just grinned more. Gaila darted her eyes back and forth in thought, Nyota seemed to be getting a little crazy about this…..

The red-headed girl put on hands on her hips. "What did Commander Spock do to get you to act like a toddler at Christmas time?" she asked and frowned, she was getting frustrated.

"You won't believe it!" Nyota replied in a sing-song voice.

Gaila laughed slightly at her friend's child-like manner, sat down on the bed next to her, and patted Uhura's hand. "Tell me everything!"

Uhura nodded and regained her composure, "Okay then, it all started like a regular day at StarFleet Academy..."

She cleared her throat. "I woke up, got dressed, and-"

"Not all that stuff!" Gaila interrupted. "Tell me about the classes…."

Uhura rolled her eyes at her roommate. "Okay, okay…. Well, I was just about to head off to my first class after studying a bit at the cafeteria, when that boy named Jim Kirk-"

"Jim Kirk!?" Gaila squealed. Unknown to Uhura, Gaila had a major attraction for the blond-headed cadet. "You saw him!?" she asked excitedly.

Nyota frowned. "Yeah, I did… he gets on my nerves all the time."

"What!?" she replied. "How can he be annoying? He's so handsome!"

Nyota chuckled a bit. "I'll tell you why he gets me so frustrated. You see, I was just about to head over to my class when he ran over to my table, gave me a really funny look, and started to talk in gibberish."

"Gibberish?" the Orion made a face.

"You got that right," Nyota replied as she scowled lightly. "After he was done speaking his gibberish, he told me that it was Klingonese for 'Tell me your first name.'"

"Are you serious!?" Gaila snickered. "He's never even talked to me let alone asked me my name! You are so lucky, Nyota! Did you tell him!?" she asked eagerly.

"No…." Uhura replied much to her roommate's disappointment. "I told him that what he was speaking wasn't even Klingonese and that I reserve my first name for family and close friends."

"You didn't tell him? How come?" Gaila replied with confusion.

"Trust me," Uhura spoke. "If that rambunctious man knew what my first name was, I am one hundred percent sure that everyone in StarFleet would know my first name…." She paused. "I'm pretty sure that word would get around…."

Gaila lifted her perfectly manicured green hand and mumbled. "I would've told him…."

The cadet rolled her brown eyes. "Enough with it Gaila…." Uhura was tired talking about 'Kirk the annoying jerk'. "Back to the story…."

"Okay," Gaila encouraged. "Go on. Tell me what happened with Professor Spock…"

"Well, when I got to my advanced phonology class, I was pretty early. So I just sat in my seat and chatted with a few of my classmates until it was time to start class." Nyota explained.

Gaila nodded in response. Her red curls bounced in the air as she did so.

Uhura continued on. "We went over and studied the imperfect tense in Vulcan for review. Then we got the results back from our tests."

Gaila perked up. She knew that her roommate had been anxious to know her test scores. "What did you get?" the Orion asked.

"I got a pretty high score!" she announced. "There were only one or two little things that got points taken off. After class, I went up to ask Professor Spock what skills I could improve on."

"You went up and talked to him!?" The Orion squealed.

"Yes…" Uhura gave her roommate an odd look. "I've talked to him before…"

"Oh," Gaila stopped squealing. There was an awkward silence between the two girls. "Ummm…. What did he say this time!?" she asked hastily.

"Well, he showed me the proper tense for the two questions I messed up on. But then, he went on to tell me that I had a perfect score on the oral test and he complimented that I have exceptional oral sensitivity!" She continued on.

"Really!?" Gaila said. "That's great! What did you say back?"

Uhura blushed. "Well, you know how I've been wanting to tell him what a great instructor he is…."

As if on cue, Gaila jumped up from the bed, and held her hand up in a salute.

"You told him that you are happy that he's your teacher, that he's doing his job wonderfully, and he's making a difference in the students!?" the Orion recited from heart. Her roommate had been planning on presenting that little speech to Commander Spock for a long time.

She nodded. "Yes!" Uhura confirmed. "That's it exactly!" She shrugged slightly. "Then Commander Spock told me 'Thank you' and I left for my next class."

Gaila's gleaming smile dropped. "Wait. That's it? There's nothing more?"

Uhura nodded day dreamily. "Nope…"

The Orion narrowed her eyes. "So if Commander Spock says 'Thank you' to you, you're going to get all giddy like this?"

"You got that right…." Uhura replied as she took a big sigh.

"Uhura," she shook her head. "I'm really sorry, but I don't understand why you're all giddy." Gaila spoke softly. "I mean, he didn't ask you on a date or anything!" she complained.

Nyota Uhura just shook her head, clutched her blue striped pillow tightly and sighed deeply. "I'm telling you why I'm all excited!" she said.

"Well, exactly why are you all excited?" Gaila asked seriously.

Uhura sighed, stood up, and looked her roommate dead in the eyes. "When I was talking to Professor Spock about what a great teacher he was, he did something that I swear he's never done to any student before. I think it was the first time I've ever seen him do it…."

Her roommate cocked her head to the side. "What's that?"

"Well, it's a little hard to explain. I could interpret what he did because I feel like I know him pretty well…." Uhura trailed on.

"Tell me." Gaila demanded gently. "I'll try to understand."

Uhura took a breath and made gestures with her hands. "The corners of his mouth seemed to lift at a slight angle for a few seconds and his eyes looked as if they sparkled…" She shook her head and chuckled. "I don't understand why, but it made me feel special when he did it." Uhura said as she described the scene.

Her friend nodded sweetly. "So… what did he do for the first time?" Gaila repeated. "I still don't understand…."

Uhura grinned warmly. "He smiled…"

* * *

_**THE END**_

* * *

A/N: How was that for my very first Star Trek one-shot! Please let me know what you think!

I got the inspiration for this idea when seeing Into Darkness. Even though I basically just went along to the movies for my little brother's birthday party, I had no idea I would enjoy the movie so much.

I was seriously fascinated with Spock. The whole time (since I know nothing about Spock….) I was thinking 'Smile Spock! I want to see you smile!'.

So after the movie I even asked my dad if our favorite Vulcan ever smiles. Dad told me no, so I thought of a romantic one-shot between Spock and Uhura about him smiling to her for the first time.

But, after seeing the movie for a second time, (Yes, it was that good!) I did notice that Spock did have a slight little smile on his lips at the end of the movie.

What did you think? Please tell me! I hope you enjoyed this little one-shot as much I enjoyed writing it for you!

Don't' forget to review, favorite, and follow! Every author loves that! We all LOVE feedback for our first ever story!

Catch you later!


	2. A Vulcan's Best Friend

A/N: Hello everyone! I am back with a whole new one-shot! Thank you everyone for your fantastic feedback from the last one-shot. You do not know how much it means to me! Thank you!

Okay then, this one-shot was made by my little brother, this actually was the first one-shot for Star Trek that we made. With the help of writerfan2013 (who makes AWESOME stories!), this one-shot has become into a masterpiece. So yes, thank my little brother for this one-shot!

Please forgive me if the characters seem out of character. I have also tried extremely hard to get all the information of the Enterprise right. Please note that this one-shot is supposed to be very humorous….

Be prepared to laugh…..

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek…..

* * *

_**A Vulcan's Best Friend**_

* * *

Spock sprinted as fast as his legs could carry him. The Vulcan was determined not to let his enemy outsmart him.

He dodged quickly in and out of the long-everlasting, white hallways. He calculated that he would make it, that he would be able to safely get to the Command Center.

But he was incorrect. He forgot about the locked security door that was precisely ten yards ahead of him.

The Vulcan yanked his communicator out and spoke tersely into it. "May someone please unlock Door 2365-98?" he asked.

He counted the seconds…. 5.2 seconds to be exact. There was no reply.

He sensed that his opponent was not far behind him. Despite his own rules and protocol, Spock decided that it was logical to do the necessary actions for survival.

The StarFleet Commander hastily leaped towards the huge metal door and pounded on it with incredible force. "Open the door, open the door!" he pleaded.

No one was in sight. He became aware that he was now trapped. There was no other possible way to get out of the situation he was in….

Much to his surprise, he gave a low gasp as he realized _it_ had caught up to him. He slowly turned around from the locked door and braced himself for the worst…

* * *

_**Precisely Fifteen Minutes Earlier…..**_

* * *

It was other average day on the Starship Enterprise. The crew was bustling around the Captain's Bridge, eager to explore new places and begin new journeys.

Spock took his usual place in the Science Officer's chair and filed some reports and observations prior to their planned destination. Shortly after, he rose from his station and walked a couple seats down and paid a visit to Lieutenant Uhura, reminding her of their dinner plans for the evening. She seemed very excited.

After a few moments of discussing the evening plans, the Commander made his way to Captain Kirk for instructions.

The youngest captain in the whole history of StarFleet spun around in his Captain's Chair to face his Vulcan friend. "Hello Commander."

Spock nodded back. "Captain, do you require any assistance from me?"

Kirk gave a little smirk and shook his head. "I don't think so Spock."

The Science Officer was just about to reply when his thoughts were interrupted by a strange sound. He cocked his head and listened intently. The noise puzzled him. "Captain," He said.

Jim T. Kirk sighed and looked back to his Commander. "What is it Spock?" he asked.

"Do you have any logical explanation what that unusual sound is? Could it be a malfunction in the starship's engine?" the gears in his brain started turning, trying to figure out the noise.

Kirk stood up and furrowed his eyebrows together. A minute later he replied back to his friend. "Oh, that's just all the pets down the hall."

When his Commander did not seem to understand, Kirk spoke again. "Didn't you hear? StarFleet finally approved of the Pet Policy!"

Spock's eyes widened and he scowled. "Captain, must I remind you how much I discourage the Pet Policy? It is highly illogical and dangerous. What if an animal were to damage the ship?" The Vulcan stepped a bit closer to his Captain and looked him dead in the eyes. "Who approved of that law?"

Kirk shuffled away. "Oh, relax Spock!" he complained. "I for one am happy that the animals can come with us. They can keep us some company. They might even do some good with security. The dogs can sniff out some clues or something…"

"Captain," the Vulcan interrupted. "I do not comprehend why we must have animals on this ship for what so-ever reason."

Kirk narrowed his bright blue eyes and gave a slow grin. "You've never had a pet, have you Commander?" he asked.

"I did not say that."

His Captain smacked his shoulder. "Well then, Spock. I want you to go down the hall and go get yourself a pet."

"Captain, I have to say that is very unwise. I have duties-"

Kirk cut him off. "No excuses Spock. There is no 'logical' reason not to go look at the animals."

The Vulcan blinked in annoyance. "Yes Captain..."

Jim pointed to the exit. "Now go visit the pets. Get yourself a dog or something."

Spock paused and recited the scientific name. "Canis Lupus Familiaris?" he replied back.

Kirk, who had already sat back in his Captain's Chair, waved his hand. "Uh…yeah. A dog. You know, man's best friend. Go pay 'Canis a Lupy' a visit…they're in Corridor A32." then he returned his focus back to his crew.

* * *

Seeing that Captain Kirk was directing his attention to the ship and not to him, Spock gave a relentless sigh and headed to go see this "Man's Best Friend."

After walking for about five minutes Spock reached the entrance to Corridor A. In his path, was a large metal door with a rectangular side window. Next to the door, donning a red uniform was a security guard.

The Vulcan gestured to the door. "I would like to pass into Corridor A."

The guard nodded. "Yes, Commander Spock." He fiddled with a few buttons on the side of the door. "Just to let you know Commander, once you enter this door, it will lock. You can only unlock it from the outside."

Spock raised his eyebrows. "Why is that?"

"So the animals can't get out and destroy the ship." the guard chuckled. "We wouldn't want that, would we?"

The door slid open to reveal a long hallway with countless compartments. The Commander stepped through and nodded. "Thank you for your assistance." He spoke and went on his way to find A32.

As he got closer and closer to his destination, the sound of barking became ear-splitting. He reached A32 at the end of the long hallway and cautiously walked inside.

The Vulcan was fascinated at the spectacle before him.

Canis Lupus Familiaris, or as his Captain preferred to called them, dogs, were scattered about across the room in various enclosures.

He became aware of being transfixed at the pet's demeanor as the canines of the same breed scampered around their little cages, playing frivolously with one another, gnawing on toys, and inspecting each other.

The canines came in all sorts of sizes and tones. Some of the dogs' fur was even strangely dyed in unusual color combinations to fit StarFleet Academy's school symbol.

Spock looked up as a blonde attendant approached him. "Are you here to pick up your dog?" she asked politely.

The Vulcan shook his head. "No madam." He replied. "I am simply here on Captain's orders to visit these creatures."

In other words, Spock did not desire to be using his inestimable time at this location looking at the rambunctious animals.

The young woman smiled. "Alright then Commander Spock, feel free to interact with any of the pets." She gestured to the door that he had just entered. "I have to go check up on the other animals. I'll be back in a few minutes." She quickly nodded to her superior and headed out the exit. "Holler if you need anything!" She called.

Then she was gone.

The dogs seemed to whimper a bit at their caretaker's absence and they sensed with their useful noses that someone else was in the room.

Spock carefully walked to and from the animal's cages and examined quite a few of them. He noted that the smaller canines were particularly feisty and the larger ones were quite friendly. He even managed to touch a few of them. He surprisingly found the canines…charming.

But his judgment on such creatures all changed when he met Juju….

Spock found interest in a German Shepard that had brightly dyed fur after inspecting his Captain's dog, a Great Dane that was titled "Butler" and was as friendly as Kirk.

He approached the colorful dog's pinfold to observe the stained workmanship.

He opened the enclosure as he had done so with the other dogs and bent down to stoke the animal's coat. As the Vulcan did so, he detected a name for the dog: Juju.

Juju wagged his tail back and forth playfully as Spock stretched out his hand to touch the red, yellow, and blue fur.

"Grrrrrr….."

Spock pulled his hand back. Did that animal just growl at him? He tried again to touch the specimen.

"Grrrrrr…." Juju growled again in a somewhat playful manner; his furry pointed ears were bent at a slight angle.

The German Shepard spied a glistening object on the Vulcan's clothing. The dog Juju was mesmerized by the item, and Spock seemed to take notice of the canine staring intently at him as well.

Suddenly, without any warnings, the dog pounced aggressively on Spock who stumbled to the floor in surprise and hastily attempted to free himself from the animal's weight. The animal growled intensely and snapped its jaw at his enemy; its dark, black, eyes were narrowed with anger. After a few unsuccessful efforts to get Juju off of him, the Commander finally managed to get the canine back in its original enclosure.

He sighed in exasperation at the sudden outburst of the creature and furthermore decided that he was finished with surveying the pets. He gave a final look at Juju and was appalled at the sight of the German Shepard with his StarFleet badge in its mouth.

The Vulcan made a rash decision, reached forward, and attempted to yank his insignia out of Juju's jaw. "I command you to release my item of property." he said through clenched teeth.

Juju growled more, thinking that the Commander was playing a game of tug-a-war with him. But the Vulcan's strength was a bit too much for the colorful German Shepard to handle and the dog reluctantly surrendered his newly found toy to the pointy-eared man.

But now, Juju wasn't playing a game anymore. No, he was angry.

Spock cautiously used his blue shirt to clean the slime-like slobber from Juju's mouth. He made a disgusted face. How could humans enjoy the company of such creatures like these?

He returned his symbol back to the upper left section of his uniform and gazed back to the animal.

It was snarling ferociously. That was when the Commander realized that the German Shepard was in an attack stance. It was ready to defend itself and its worth. It was preparing itself for battle.

"Juju….." Spock warned calmly. "Stay…"

Juju bared his teeth, jumped out of his cage and howled.

That was when the Science Engineer spun on his heel and ran as fast as he could out the door.

* * *

Lieutenant Uhura was happy. No, she was beaming with joy.

She was _finally _going to have a normal evening.

For months now, she and Spock had arranged to have dinner together. Unfortunately, that had never happened; several missions on the USS Enterprise had gone wrong, resulting with Spock canceling their plans.

But tonight, at exactly 19:00, she and the Commander were going to have dinner….together….finally.

She would get Spock all to herself. No distractions. No emergencies. Just her and Spock.

After being dismissed for the day by her captain, Nyota left the Captain's Bridge and headed to get ready for dinner.

While heading to her quarters, she passed Corridor A. She smiled a bit, remembering how wonderful it was to have the animals on board to share their voyages with….

_RUFF!_

Uhura frowned. That noise sounded a tad close. She turned her head, and to her shock, she saw a dog, a German Shepard, through the side window leading into Corridor A.

What shocked her more was Spock lying on the floor, shouting for assistance. She gasped as she witnessed the Shepard attacking her dinner date.

She expeditiously ran to the metal security door. There was a small sign that read "Be Back in 10 Minutes.". She panicked as she hastily inputted the security code for the door and heard the Commander groan with discomfort.

The door slid open and Spock defended himself from the aggressive animal as he stumbled into the safety of the hallway.

Out of breath, Nyota helped the Vulcan pull his body up from the ground. He did not look his best. His atmospheric shirt was torn in some places, his disciplined hair stood up in the air, and Nyota noted that he seemed to be in extreme shock.

Spock faced Lieutenant Uhura. "Nyota," he said formally, despite his composure. "I am uncertain that I will be able to arrive for dinner tonight."

Uhura groaned on the inside. "_This could not be happening."_ She thought.

* * *

At 19:00 sharp, First Commanding Officer Spock arrived at Lieutenant Uhura's quarters to escort her to dinner. Thankfully, the menace known as Juju had not taken a serious toll on the Vulcan and he and Uhura were still able to eat together.

The Communications Officer opened the door and smiled. But Spock hesitantly took a step back.

Nyota looked lovely as always. Her hair was pulled back in its signature ponytail, and she wore the most elegant black dress. She was beautiful.

But, clutched in her hands, she held something, a striped tabby cat.

Spock acknowledged it as _Felis Catus: _a small, usually furry, domesticated, and carnivorous animal.

Uhura sensed his displeasure. She shook her head in response. "Don't worry Spock; Miss Meow Meows won't do anything to you."

Spock raised an eyebrow slightly in disbelief.

Uhura smiled and rubbed the feline's head. "I've had her since I was twelve years old. She doesn't bite. Here, hold out your hand and let her sense you."

Slowly, the Vulcan stretched his hand out and touched Miss Meow Meows' soft coat. She purred; loving the attention she was receiving.

"See?" Nyota responded. "She likes you Spock."

Spock gave a nod. "It seems so." He replied as the feline started to rub her patterned head on the Commander's arm.

* * *

The next day, Jim Kirk was interested in learning Spock's experience with the dogs.

"Did you see a "canine" you liked?" he asked. "You know, you can come and visit my dog Butler anytime you want."

The reply the Captain got was something he least expected.

"Captain, while you still are aware that I discourage the Pet Policy, I find that Canis Lupus Familiaris can be some-what friendly."

"Some-what friendly?!" Kirk asked appalled at what he heard. "A dog is "Man's Best Friend"! You're kidding me, right?"

"No Captain, I do not kid." Spock replied. "You state that a canine is the best companion for man. But after my discoveries and experiences with such creatures, I would prefer to call a cat a 'Vulcan's Best Friend'."

* * *

_**THE END**_

* * *

A/N: That's it! What did you think? Pretty funny huh?

The menace known as Juju was inspired by our stuffed animal, Dotty. You really don't want to know how Juju came to be….. Every time I see a big dog, I shout 'Juju!'.

Miss Meow Meows is inspired by my snow leopard stuffed animal, Miss Meow Meows.

I hope you all liked this! I was not very fond of this idea, but after writing it, I think it is my favorite one-shot yet!

Please review, you guys blew me away with the last reviews! Thanks so much!

Review for my twelve year-old brother!

Catch you later!


	3. Rescue

A/N: Hello! I am back! Sorry about this late post, I have to create this one-shot from scratch.

Now, this one is inspired by the new movie called After Earth with Will and Jayden Smith.

Please excuse the fact if any characters are out of character or if my facts are wrong. If you notice anything, please point it out. It would mean a lot.

Don't forget to review! I love it when you do!

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek….

* * *

_**Rescue**_

* * *

"Hang on, everyone! We're going down!" shouted an average sized man wearing a yellow StarFleet uniform; he was soaked in his own perspiration.

His name was Charles Jacobson, Captain of the USS Silent Moon, and he was in big trouble…..

As he sat intensely in his Captain's chair, he witnessed humongous asteroids colliding onto his treasured ship. The sound of the impact from the huge rocks was terrifying. He and his crew had been trapped inside the space storm and there was no way out. They were going to die.

There was one place to land though, it was extremely dangerous and risky, but there was a very slight chance that he and his crew may survive.

Charles Jacobson took that chance and directed his navigator to steer the USS Silent Moon towards the most evil planet there ever was…..

Kronos.

* * *

Somewhere out in space, the starship known as the USS Enterprise was bustling with activity. The scientific crew had discovered a new element of the periodic table on a newfound planet. The blue-shirted members of the ship were running around the science stations and experimenting with the new element called Montegium.

Captain Kirk gave an appalled face as a young scientist literally shoved the liquid element in his face. "Ah!" he yelped. "Get that stuff out of my face before it somehow blows up!" he commanded aggressively.

The young man was smart enough to quickly run away with his precious new discovery before security came….

Jim shook his head at the sudden event that had just happened. That was one reason why he was captain and not a scientist.

Unexpectedly, his Chief Communications Officer, Lieutenant Nyota Uhura, approached him. She seemed to be worried. "Sir," she spoke. "I'm receiving a distress call from the USS Silent Moon. They seem to be in trouble. The captain is requesting to speak to you."

Kirk nodded back. "Yes, Lieutenant Uhura. Please put the USS Silent Moon on-screen.

Immediately, the screen filtered into place. There was static lingering for more than a few minutes. Finally, a face of a man appeared, he seemed extremely stressed.

The Captain of the USS Silent Moon was a handsome man. He had dark brown hair that swept over his forehead, matching brown eyes to follow, and tan skin. Despite his attractive appearance, the captain was covered in sweat and terror.

The man was breathing heavily. "USS Enterprise," He heaved. "My name is Charles Jacobson of the USS Silent Moon. I am in dire need of assistance."

Kirk gestured back to the horrified man. "Go ahead Mr. Jacobson, what do you and your crew need?"

The man grunted back. "I don't think that you and your ship will be too happy about it..."

"No," Jim replied. "We are happy to help."

"Well," Jacobson said. "The USS Enterprise is the only vessel that is nearest to our situation." He gulped. "You see…. My crew and I have suffered from a collision in an asteroid storm. The storm has taken out our main engines…." The captain coughed hard. "Half of the ship has been torn apart; I may only have enough power for this message. However, the other half is on the other side of the planet we landed on…."

Kirk winced a bit in sympathy for the captain. "Do you need the Enterprise to come and pick you up? I am sure we can get all of your crewmembers." he asked.

"Yes," Jacobson replied. "I would like that… but I do not think that you can do that."

Jim raised his hands. "Sure we can! Where are you and your ship now?"

Charles Jacobson looked as if his whole world was ending. "Somewhere that is highly dangerous. My crew and I had to land or we would burn up in space…."

Kirk frowned. This wasn't going to be happy news….

"Where have you landed Mr. Jacobson?" he asked firmly.

The handsome captain swallowed. "Kronos..."

The entire crew of the Enterprise froze in time, shocked at the terrible news the USS Silent Moon was in.

"I am so sorry, Mr. Kirk," Charles continued. "We tried everything. I understand if there is nothing you can do…"

In the background of the screen, Jim saw another man in a yellow uniform. The man groaned in pain. Kirk thought that he heard him whisper for assistance. "Help me….." he coughed out.

Kirk felt emotion come over him at the sight of the wounded crewmember. He knew there was something he could do. He wanted to do something. He had a crew and supplies to help this poor ship. He decided that he was going to at least try to do something. He couldn't leave them like this…..

He licked him lips in thought. "Mr. Jacobson, I'll see what I can do. Be prepared for some company…."

"Thank you…" the other captain whispered hoarsely.

Kirk nodded back and the screen went back to the uncontrolled static.

The entire bridge burst into chaos. The crew was panicking. Landing on Kronos, home on the Klingons was a suicide mission. If the Klingons found them, they would surely die.

Quick as a wink, Commander Spock was at Captain Kirk's side. "Captain, you do realize you have just made a promise you cannot keep in any way?"

He scoffed. "Yeah, I think I know that, Spock." The captain did not care what his first officer thought right now. He had to save those people.

The Vulcan's eyes widened. "You are putting this vessel's safety in danger. I recommend-"

"What's going on here!?" a voice interrupted.

There, standing in the turbo-lift, was Leonard McCoy, AKA Bones, the medical doctor of the ship. He seemed furious.

"This is the second time…." The doctor muttered as he walked angrily to the captain. "This is the second time you have said, without a thought that we are going to go on Kronos on a suicide mission!"

Kirk nodded his head. "But it was for good reasons."

"Those were not good reasons!" Bones snapped back. "You ended up bringing a maniac on this ship! We almost died!"

Jim frowned. "That time wasn't my fault! I was on orders!"

"Well, who asked for orders, huh?" Bones asked. "Think again, blondie!" the doctor shouted.

"Doctor…." Spock spoke calmly.

"Forget about that, would you!?" Kirk said. He was feeling a bit hurt by his Southern friend. He pointed back to the screen. "I will not let those people die. If they die, they will die on my account. I can do something! I will not just stand here and let them perish!"

Bones suddenly went silent as the USS Silent Moon's name.

Captain Kirk pointed his index finger towards the ground. "We're going down there…. Whether you like it or not…." With that, Jim turned on his heel and left the room.

* * *

_**Precisely Thirty Minutes Later…. **_

* * *

"Why do I have to come!?" McCoy complained. "You know how much I hate being on this ship much less being on a totally different planet!"

Kirk shook his head. "Bones," he scowled. "The crew of the USS Silent Moon may need medical assistance. That is why, for the fifteenth time…" he mumbled. "You are accompanying us on this rescue mission."

"I still don't want to go…." The doctor whined. He hated this so much….

Captain Kirk chuckled as he made his way to the transporter room. He had a plan to go down to Kronos, the Klingon planet with Bones, Sulu, and five other men (preferably red-shirts….) to go rescue the crew of the wrecked ship. They planned to go in secret.

They would all dress in black accompanied with heavy armor. Scotty, the head engineer, was to beam them down to the functioning half on the USS Silent Moon's transport station, and then they would assess the situation from there. For safety purposes, five small shuttles were to surround Kronos at a respectful distance in case something went wrong and the Enterprise had to intervene.

Mr. Spock was staying behind as Acting Captain, although Kirk just thought that his First Officer didn't care to experience Kronos' harsh atmosphere. His Vulcan friend had vowed never to set foot on the planet ever again.

Mr. Pavel Chekov on the other hand, had insisted that he be a part of the rescue mission. Kirk had real trouble telling the seventeen year-old "No.". Chekov needed to be in his place at the Navigation Station in case something went wrong, and there was no way that Kirk was to allow that young boy to visit the hostile planet.

In the end, everything was all good to go. What could go wrong with Jim's brilliant plan?

"All right Mr. Scott, we are all ready to go rescue the USS Silent Moon." Kirk said as he stepped onto the transporting platform.

"Aye Captain." Scotty replied with his familiar accent. "Be careful down there…" he said as he began to transport the eight men down.

* * *

Panicking with sweat and dehydration, Captain Charles Jacobson worked hastily to bandage his crew member's wound. Desperation was sinking into the captain, was the Enterprise going to save them? Were they going to live?

Jacobson thought of the other half of his crew that was stranded on the other side of the deadly planet. Were they alright?

Luckily, his broken ship had not been disturbed by the inhabitants of the planet. But the captain was sure that he would be found soon enough.

Suddenly, hope sprung in his chest as he heard the sound of someone transporting into his ship. Despite his communications system breaking down, his transporting device was working properly.

He dropped the bandaged arm he was wrapping and made a dash for the beaming room. There, dressed in extremely heavy black armor, were eight men of the USS Enterprise. Among the rescue team was the Enterprise's own captain, James T. Kirk.

The Enterprise's captain nodded. "Mr. Jacobson, I am glad to see that you are well."

Charles smiled. "Thank you so much for coming Mr. Kirk. I am so grateful…."

"You are very welcome, sir." Kirk replied. He began to move toward the control room. "We have no time to waste," he said. "Have you taken account of the wounded and dead?"

Jacobson brushed his dark hair out of his eyes. "Yes sir. I have one linguistics officer helping me with a wounded navigator in the hull of the ship. All the rest are dead." He said sadly.

Jim's eyes seemed to lose its sparkle for a moment. "Let's get a move on." He finally ordered. "Bones, go help that navigator get patched up." He turned around to his doctor and raised an eyebrow. "That is why you're here."

McCoy scowled at his Captain's sarcasm and made his way to find the hurt crewmate.

Kirk smirked at Bones' teenage-like attitude and faced Charles Jacobson. "Are you hurt?" he asked.

"No."

He smacked Jacobson's shoulder lightly. "Great, have you located the other half of your ship?" he questioned.

"Yes, it's about twenty-five miles from here. It may take us a couple of hours depending at our pace." Jacobson confirmed.

"Hmmmm…." Kirk mumbled as he rubbed his chin. "We better get going then."

He walked down the hall to see McCoy wrapping a bandage around a man in a yellow shirt. Kirk could tell that the cut in the man's arm was pretty deep.

"Bones," he spoke.

"What is it, Jim?" he asked.

"Are you almost done there? We have to get going. The other half of the ship is twenty-five miles away."

"Yep, just about done." The doctor replied. He tightened the bandage one final time and helped the navigator stand up.

"Let's go." McCoy announced.

* * *

The air was musty and the skyline of the evil planet was tinted black. The eleven StarFleet members trudged in the rocky soil of Kronos. They had been traveling for almost two hours and had not been seen by anyone.

It was too good to be true.

The Enterprise had communicated with them and told them that they sensed that the rescue team was being watched by the Klingons. The Klingons had not yet attempted to contact the Enterprise, the Silent Moon, or the five small shuttles surrounding the planet. The situation seemed strange.

"You know," Hikaru Sulu said. "I heard the funniest joke the other day. The best thing is I didn't know that I would be on this planet. Do you want to hear it?"

Kirk shrugged. "Go ahead, Mr. Sulu."

His navigator nodded back. "Okay then…" the Asian man cleared his throat. "How many Klingons does it take to change a light bulb?"

"A whole army?" a red-shirt guessed.

"Two," Sulu answered. "One to screw it in, and one to stab the other in the back and take all of the credit!"

The eleven humans couldn't help but laugh. However, the laughter was cut short by an odd rustling sound.

Bones stopped laughing. "What was that?" he asked cautiously.

Charles Jacobson's eyes were wide and he seemed freaked out. "Maybe it's the Klingons."

Kirk gathered his senses together. "Let's keep going. If we stop, they might catch up to us."

Everyone agreed and continued walking but at a slightly faster pace.

* * *

_**Precisely Two Hours Later….**_

* * *

"I see the ship!" Kirk cried out. "It's about fifty yards away!"

The other half of the USS Silent Moon was badly wrecked. Who knew if anyone survived the crash? The tail end of the ship was broken in pieces; the windows were shattered and someone had barricaded the broken windows with planks. Kirk surmised that someone was definitely alive if those planks were there.

Behind the wrecked ship was a humongous mountain. It was incredibly steep and rocky. Kirk gulped. The mountain looked very deadly. He would hate to free climb that thing.

The rescue team approached the literally destroyed ship. But before they could get close enough to the entrance, a man in a dark blue shirt darted his head through a still intact door. He looked very surprised.

"Why are here?" he whispered. "Didn't you see the Klingons following you?"

Kirk shook his head. "No, we didn't."

The dark-skinned man pointed a bit off to the side. Inside a small cave was about twenty angry and armed Klingons. The survivor gestured to them. "Get inside, quickly."

Hastily, Jim, Bones, Charles Jacobson, Sulu, and the rest of the team rushed inside the barricaded ship.

"How are we going to get out of here?" the man in the blue shirt asked.

"We'll beam out." Kirk replied. "Get all of your survivors."

The other man nodded and returned with one navigator and three men in red-shirts. "Can we get out of here now?" he asked.

Kirk nodded. "Sure thing." He took out his communicator. "Scotty I-"

But before he could continue, he heard shouting. "baH!"

Kirk frowned. "What does "baH" mean?"

Suddenly, everyone's worst nightmare came to life. The ship started to move slightly and there were loud noises coming from the outside. The other half of the USS Silent Moon was being hit by bullets.

Kirk nodded again. "I don't know what those Klingon savages said, but I'm guessing it meant something bad…..They're attacking us."

The captain of the USS Enterprise raised his communicator once again. "Scotty, beam us out of here! We're being attacked!"

It took minutes before Kirk got a reply. "Sorry Captain, we can't seem to get a read on you! You have to get a better signal, get on higher ground!"

Kirk shook his head. "No, you don't understand! We are being attacked!"

The shots were getting louder and voices in an unusual language were becoming closer. Someone started to pound on the door and shout in a hostile voice. The barricaded shutters were starting to fall apart. The Klingons were trying to break into the ship.

Kirk tensed, they were doomed.

"Captain," a voice spoke on the communicator and Jim was relieved to hear it. "We may be able to distract your opponents by firing at them from the shuttles…." Spock said. "We could also-"

"Just do it!" Kirk ordered. "We need to get out of here!"

"Yes, Captain, most certainly…." The Vulcan replied.

Minutes later, the sixteen trapped people heard missiles descending upon the ground from the USS Enterprise and they heard their enemies yelling in terror. That was the rescue team's cue.

Without a moment too soon, Kirk and his team bolted from the ship with their phasers in their hands.

Kirk didn't want to do the task that was ahead of him, but he had no choice. He and the others began to ascend the treacherous mountain.

The Klingons stopped hiding under cover and began to take notice of the crew trying to escape. The leader of the clan shouted "baH!" again and he and his army began shooting at them very aggressively.

Kirk's head throbbed as he climbed the rough mountain. He was leading the team up the rocky cliff. The mountain had extremely sharp edges. One wrong move and they would be done for. And don't forget about the angry Klingons shooting bullets at them. They were so close in succeeding in the mission. Why did it have to come to this? His thoughts were interrupted by a sudden scream.

"Ahhh!" a red-shirt unfortunately was hit by a bullet and fell down the mountain and hit the two other men that were below him. The three men cried out for help as they fell to their deaths.

Charles Jacobson screamed in agony at the tragedy. He didn't want his crew to die. The captain of the USS Silent Moon sobbed as he continued to ascend the deathly elevation.

Kirk, shocked at the terrible event that had just happened, managed to take out his phaser and began to fire back at the evil Klingons in vengeance of the three red-shirted men.

After it seemed like forever, they reached the top of the dangerous mountain. Bullets were flying everywhere; they needed to get out of there.

"Scotty!" Kirk had to yell over the noise. "Get us out of here now!"

"Aye sir!" Scotty said. "I have the signal now."

"Hurry!" Kirk screamed as the Klingons decided to climb the mountain too and end the lives of the rescue team.

"I am hurrying Captain! There a lot of static going on…"

At the last second, the beaming device began to work and gold swirls began to surround the now thirteen members of StarFleet.

Then everything went black.

* * *

Kirk opened his bright blue eyes as he landed successfully into the transporter room. He was back on the Enterprise and everyone was safe.

"Mr. Chekov," Kirk said into his communicator. "Take us out of here!"

The USS Enterprise began to move with ease and they fled quickly from Kronos.

Jim Kirk swallowed, sighed, and turned to his doctor Leonard McCoy. "Bones," he said. "I'm never going on Kronos again."

Bones wiped his sweaty forehead and smiled for once. "You got that right." He laughed.

* * *

_**The End**_

* * *

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed that! Please let me know if I did anything wrong, it would really help.

"BaH" means "Fire." In Klingon, I looked it up!

So yeah, sorry again for the late update…I wanted to make sure that everything was good.

Don't forget to leave a review, whatever you say in it, it will make my day! I do take constructive criticism! Thank you!

Catch you later!


	4. A Phaser Tag Battle

A/N: Hi everyone! I'm back with a new one-shot! I hope you like it!

This one-shot was made by my little brother and I. I also got some wonderful help from **NrdyGrlOfStarTrek. **She is so awesome! Thank you so much for helping me! Read her stories too! They rock!

In this one-shot, Spock may seem extremely out of character. I wanted to emphasize how annoying Spock can get sometimes. This one-shot is supposed to be funny.

Please let me know if there is anything wrong and I hope you laugh! Don't forget to review either!

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek…..

* * *

_**A Phaser Tag Battle**_

* * *

Captain Kirk knew one thing…. and one thing only.

It was something that was driving him insane.

He was extremely bored.

He and his crew, the USS Enterprise, were traveling on their five year mission in space. It had been approximately one year, three months, twelve days, fourteen hours, five minutes, and twenty-six seconds since they left Earth.

Over a week had passed since he and his comrades had experienced any dangerous situations with enemies or had ship malfunctions.

And all that resulted in one thing: James Tiberius Kirk was bored.

The Captain of the great exploring ship was spinning around in his comfortable chair, humming an old show tune, and starring into the black, starry, space.

His Science Officer Commander, Mr. Spock, approached the blond headed captain. "Captain," the Vulcan spoke in his monotone voice. "May I suggest we overlook the Navigation Coordinates?" he requested.

Jim gave an exasperated sign. This was the seventh time today Spock had said that. Yes, Kirk had been counting….

The StarFleet Captain looked to his Commanding Officer and gave him a look of annoyance. "Mr. Chekov, what are our readings?" he asked a tad bit sarcastically.

"Aye, sir!" Chekov spoke slightly less enthusiastic than usual. The Russian scanned the navigation system. "Vee are still on track for our destination, Keptin."

"Good. Are there any _unusual _sightings?" Kirk replied.

"No sir, there iz nothing." Chekov said.

"Nothing, Mr. Chekov?"

"Nothing sir…."

Kirk sighed and looked back up to his Commander. He clasped his hands together. "Mr. Spock, there is nothing out there."

Spock's eyes darted. "Captain, I do not understand your remark." The Vulcan replied.

Jim raised his arms in the air in mock defeat. "Oh well, I should probably try to make myself more clear!"

He pointed a finger to the far back of the bridge. "Lieutenant Uhura," he spoke. "Are we receiving any incoming transmissions?"

"No Captain." The Communication Officer said as she checked the console for data. "There are no transmissions."

"None at all?"

"No sir." She tiresomely replied.

Jim turned his head sharply back to his First Officer. "See Spock? Nothing…"

Spock gave his Captain a questioning look, still not understanding Kirk's point.

The StarFleet Captain sighed again. "Let me try _again_…" he flipped open his communicator.

"Bones, are there any emergencies down there in the Medical Bay?" he asked impatiently.

He was greeted by a rough Southern accent. "No Jim, nothing is going on here. I'm just hanging out down here and trying to avoid you…." The doctor spoke sarcastically.

Kirk frowned and chuckled at his best friend. "Okay, no emergencies what-so ever?"

"No! What are you trying to do?" the voice said angrily. "I'm a doctor, dang it! I know when there's an emergency or not!"

The Captain shut his communications device as the medical doctor continued to rant on.

Jim huffed with frustration at his doctor and contacted his Chief Engineer. "Hey Scotty!" he called.

"Aye Captain?" replied a Scottish accent that belonged to none other than Montgomery Scott.

"Are we having any kind of malfunction with the ship?" the blond haired man asked.

"No…" Scotty replied slowly. "She's doing fine…. There are no troubles."

"None at all?"

"What are yer getting at Captain? Are you feeling alright?" the Engineer spoke.

Kirk smiled and gave a little chuckle. "No Scotty…. I'm fine. I'm just trying to prove a point to a certain someone…."

It took a good six seconds for the man on the other end to reply. "Aye Captain…." He finally said. "I understand that perfectly…"

Kirk shut the device and turned around to face his Vulcan Commander.

"Commander Spock, there is nothing blocking our navigations, there are no transmissions, there are no emergencies, and there are no malfunctions at all." He spoke irritably.

Confused, Spock shook his head. "Captain, I do not understand what you are implying. Am I not performing admirably?"

"No Commander." He retorted. "What I am trying to prove is that there is nothing, absolutely nothing, out there in space."

The Vulcan paused. "That would be news to be relieved of, there are no unknown enemies attacking us." He said, slightly confused.

"Well, that is the point Mr. Spock. I'm proposing that while we're all sitting here being bored, I think that we should all have some fun."

Spock lifted his head up ever so slightly in disbelief. "I see….what is _your idea_ of having _fun_, Captain?"

The young Captain smiled deviously and made an announcement to the entire ship. "Crew, please assemble, we're going to do something to pass the time…."

* * *

Kirk walked up and down the line of his most trusted and loyal crewmates. "Thank you everyone for coming up here to the bridge on such short notice." He suddenly stopped walking and stood up straight. "As you may know of, there are absolutely no emergencies, enemies, or malfunctions going on… I think that now would be an appropriate time to have a bit of a distraction."

"Vhat do you vant us to do, Keptin?" the young navigator asked curiously.

"That is an excellent question, Mr. Chekov. You see, I was thinking of a friendly little game of phaser tag." He stated.

Spock suddenly stepped in. "Captain, are you suggesting we all race around the Enterprise with deadly weapons?" the Vulcan held up his hand. "Before you speak anything, I must say that idea is highly illogical."

Jim frowned and shook his head. "Give it a break Spock; we'll set the phasers to stun. You, Commander, are going to have fun." He paused and pointed a finger at the Vulcan. "That's an order."

"So," he said. "Let's spilt up into teams..."

The crew members nodded.

"McCoy and Scotty, Chekov and Spock, and Sulu and me. Uhura, you'll be our scorekeeper. Sound fair?" he asked.

Everyone was nodding in approval until a certain Vulcan interrupted the silence. "Captain," he spoke. "I find that my team pairing is very 'unfair'. My calculations suggest that between myself and the ensign, we will lose instantly because of the ensign's lack of proper skill with a phaser."

"Ey!" Chekov, the ensign protested.

Kirk simply stared at Spock and licked his lips slightly in annoyance. "Commander… let's get started."

* * *

_**Precisely Ten Minutes Later…**_

* * *

_BAM!_

_BAM!_

_BAM!_

"Mr. Sulu…" Kirk said out of breath over his shoulder. "How are we doing?"

The Asian replied back hastily. "We are outnumbered, sir."

The game had been going for a good ten minutes. Surprisingly, no one, not even Ensign Pavel Chekov, had been eliminated with a stun blast.

Instead of taking each other out one by one, the two other teams decided to gang up (probably Spock's idea…) on Kirk and Sulu.

The two of them huddled underneath one of the navigation stations trying to defend themselves while McCoy and Scotty were shooting their shiny phasers at them.

Kirk saw Spock and Chekov up ahead in the turbo-lift discussing something. Then the Captain heard, "Ensign, cover me." from the Vulcan Commander.

Jim watched as Spock made his way through the main center of the bridge and attempted to take out the doctor and engineer. Scotty saw the Commander and shot a phaser blast at him. Spock tried to dodge, but the stun managed to hit his left shoulder. He gave a grunt, dropped his phaser rifle, and stumbled to the ground.

Jim gave a little chuckle but went back to his defense as Bones continued to shoot at him and his teammate.

He was soon greeted by a beep. It was his communicator. It was Spock.

"Captain," he said. "I stated that if you desired to put me with Mr. Chekov, we would be defeated at once. My calculations were correct. I am very disappointed with you, Captain. I-"

Kirk shut his communicator and shook his head at the some-what paralyzed Vulcan lying on the floor.

* * *

Shaking with sweat, Jim gave a final pull on his phaser and stunned Mr. Chekov, claiming the victory. "Oh yeah!" he hooted.

He looked over to his friends, who were pulling themselves up from the ground. "How fun was that!?" he asked excitedly.

"It vas avesome!" Chekov announced as he jumped up from the white floor. "Can ve do it again?"

Jim looked at the young boy and laughed. He did a fancy trick with the gun in his hand. "Another win for Captain Kirk! Who is up for another round?"

He smiled as everyone raised their hands. "Captain," Spock said. "I'm ready for more…. _fun_."

Kirk nodded and gave a playful smirk. "It's on Commander, it's on…."

The Captain of the USS Enterprise then decided that he wasn't bored anymore.

* * *

_**THE END**_

* * *

A/N: How about that? Was it funny!? I laughed a lot while writing it! Did you catch the ending with Chekov? Spock was complaining that Chekov was going to lose first, but in the end, Chekov almost won! Haha!

Let me know what you thought of it and/or there was anything wrong with the information.

Please review, all authors love it!

Catch you later!


	5. The Reason Why

A/N: Hi guys! Yes, I know, it has taken forever for me to update the collection, sorry about that. I had to finish my Kung Fu Panda story!

Hope you enjoy this one, I thought the idea was cool and dramatic. Trekkies or Trekkers, whatever you call yourselves, please don't hate on me if anything is wrong, in fact, please point out anything that seems wrong!

Don't forget to leave a review….

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek… if I did; I would have my very own Spock cookie jar for free…

* * *

_**The Reason Why**_

* * *

When people ask me who inspired me to join StarFleet, I always tell the reporters and the young cadets that it was Captain Christopher Pike that encouraged me to enlist in StarFleet.

But that's a lie.

Well, not really; it's partly true. Admiral Pike did somewhat convince me of joining. But the truth is, I actually wasn't going to do it.

Pike lifted my spirits up when he was talking about my father.

My father, George Kirk, served as a lieutenant on the _USS Kelvin_ for many years. He was captain on the _USS Kelvin_ for twelve minutes, but he died on that ship in a matter of seconds.

The USS Kelvin was being attacked by a Romulan ship and my father managed to save over eight hundred lives, including Winona, my mother. But he couldn't save himself…..

I never knew my father….pretty sad, isn't it.

Christopher Pike dared me to perform better than my father. He wanted me to be captain of a Starship within eight years. He asked me if I wanted to live an ordinary life, or go boldly where no man has gone before.

Sure, his words were inspiring and it was good to have some company after being in that huge bar fight, but I wasn't planning on following through.

Yeah, yeah, I know what you all are thinking; I drove my motorcycle and gazed dreamily at the StarFleet headquarters and all that junk, but was I seriously going to spend the rest of my life and my time in a classroom learning how to command some ship? No, I had better things to do, more sights to see, more activities to do, and more girls to meet.

But my thoughts on StarFleet changed literally overnight. In order for you to know the real reason why I joined StarFleet, I better start from the beginning. . .

* * *

You see, I had made my way to the drop-off bay in Riverside, Iowa the evening before the shuttles took off. I decided that I wasn't going to actually get on that shuttle the next day. So instead of preparing for a trip to get to a space camp, I went out and partied till midnight.

I got to the hotel I was staying in and collapsed in a heap. Then I tell you, the strangest thing in the world happened. I think I started to hallucinate, or dream, or something, because whatever happened to me was absolutely weird.

I think I saw a ghost.

The room was quiet and dark, like a cellar. Then, without any notice the room somehow starting swirling around me, making me dizzy. I had no idea where I was or what my surroundings were.

Then it all seemed to stop, and everything was calm and clear. I felt peaceful.

The angelic figure had approached me silently and I turned around from my bed hastily when I had heard soft footsteps. There, standing five feet away from me was a man.

Actually, he looked a lot like me. He had blond hair that was slicked back neatly, stunning blue eyes, and a very similar appearance to my grandfather that went by the name of Tiberius Kirk. He was wearing a somewhat old and retired blue StarFleet uniform.

_Who is this guy,_ I thought silently.

The figure smiled at me as if remembering something. "Don't you recognize me, son?"

I gasped as I heard the words come out of the other man's mouth. "Did you just read my thoughts?" I asked.

The man nodded back. "As a matter of fact, yes, I did just read your mind, James."

My own blue eyes widened and I paid no attention to the fact that the man had just stated that he read my mind. There was another matter at hand. "How do you know my name?" I demanded.

He scoffed and shook his head in a playful manner. "I am surprised that you don't know who I am."

I shivered. "Are you some kind of nut-job who can read minds?"

"No, James." The blond haired man replied. "I am your father."

I frowned and sought to keep pretending to joke around. "Are you playing a Star Wars pranks on me?" I had decided that this man was very strange. How did he get in my room?

"No," he replied vaguely. "I am from you past, and I am forever sealed in your mind and your thoughts."

"You're a ghost." I said tersely.

"No," my 'father' said as he took seven steps forward. "I am your being, your conscience."

"Why are you here then, and how do I know that you're really my father?"

The man sighed. "You still don't believe me."

"You thought that if you just said 'I'm your father.' that I would believe you?" I chuckled.

The man grunted. "I guess I should have thought my strategy over again."

"You think?"

George Kirk clasped his hands together in the very same way that I did. "In your question to why I am I here, I came to tell you that you are making a mistake."

I propped myself up onto my elbows on the patterned, brown comforter. "How so?"

"I came to tell you that you must enlist in StarFleet." George began.

"Or else what?" I scoffed. "Is the whole world going to end?" I said sarcastically. No way was I going to enlist in that space school.

The older man swallowed. "Yes, it will indeed."

I froze. "Are you serious?"

George stiffened and he straightened his StarFleet badge. "Forgive me; I am not supposed to reveal any information that will change your destiny."

I gestured with my hands. "Uh, I think you kinda just did. What exactly is my destiny?"

"I cannot even tell you that." He whispered somewhat to himself, as if scolding his actions. "All I can say is that you _must_ enlist in StarFleet."

"Or else something bad might happen, right?"

"Yes." His eyes seemed to wander off someplace far away in his mind.

I sat up and eyed the man wearily. "You're my father?"

He came back to the present and nodded seriously. "I am. And I am here for you always."

"Always?" I felt my throat tighten as I uttered the words.

"Yes." He approached me and touched my chest. Surprisingly, his finger went through my body and I felt a shiver go down my spine as I felt the contact between me and my ghost father. "I will always be inside you, in your heart, mind, and spirit." He spoke tenderly, just like a father would.

There was a bittersweet silence for quite a few moments; it seemed like forever.

I couldn't help but notice the blond haired man's facial expression. "Do you know how long I've been trying to make contact with you?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"It has been years, son, years." I swore that I could feel his emotions of pain through me. "I am so grateful that I could finally break through to you."

I smiled slightly. "I am too."

George Kirk winced. "It is time for me to leave. I only had enough energy to tell you the message. Believe me, I would do anything to be able to stay longer."

I furrowed my eyebrows together. I had just finally accepted that this guy was my father, and now he had to leave? I found it hard to swallow. "Will I ever see you again?"

He smiled ghostly. "Within time son, I have to gain more knowledge on how to contact you. But ask to see me and you shall receive." He turned to leave.

I felt my heart pounding. "Are you proud of me?" I blurted out, surprised at my desperate question.

He stopped and turned around with a warm expression. "Always. Don't forget, enlist in StarFleet; the future depends on you."

Then he was gone and my surroundings continued to once more move hastily around me. I could hear his last words echoing through my soul, body, and mind.

"_Always. Don't forget, enlist in StarFleet; the future depends on you."_

* * *

Suddenly, everything went black and I woke up with a jolt at the sound of his voice. _"James, it's time to get up."_

I bolted myself out of my bed, straightened myself up, and ran out the door to the takeoff at the drop-off bay.

There I told Captain Christopher Pike that I was going to become an officer in not four years, but three. When I left on that little shuttle, I took my first step of becoming the youngest Star Fleet Captain. Little did I know that this would all happen that I would become a hero.

All this fame and success goes to two people:

The first is Admiral Pike, who encouraged me to dare to do better.

The second goes to the man who whispers to me when I am in dire need of help . . . my father.

Who knows, maybe I should tell everyone the real reason why I joined StarFleet. I should explain why I changed my mind and why I chose to persevere and go boldly where no man has gone before.

But who would believe me?

* * *

_**The End**_

* * *

A/N: How was that? Please let me know what you guys think.

Thank you so much for all of the wonderful feedback, it means so much….

Don't forget to leave a review!

Catch you later!


	6. Hit the Brakes!

A/N: Hello! Here is a new one-shot! I wanted to be able to get one up before school starts! Enjoy! I had a lot of laughs making this one.

This was inspired by my taekwondo instructor. She told me the story at a tournament, and well, I thought that it was hilarious. I wanted to be able to incorporate it into some kind of story, so here it is!

Enjoy and don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek.

* * *

_**Hit the Brakes!**_

* * *

Shore leave. Oh, how Leonard McCoy hated shore leave. The doctor of the _USS Enterprise _couldn't even count on his fingers how many times shore leave had gone wrong. He shivered even thinking about it.

When the surgeon heard that his captain, James T. Kirk wanted to go down on a Class M resort-like planet for a bit of relaxation, Bones did everything in his power to refuse to go. There was no way he was going to set foot on another dangerous shore leave.

"Oh, come on, Bones!" his captain complained. "It'll be fun!"

The doctor shook his head. "No, Jim. I told you, I have more important things to do on the _Enterprise_."

Kirk frowned but still persisted. "But I told you, it's just going to be a guy's shore leave; a men's retreat."

"Hmmm…" the dark haired man replied as he scratched his head. "Who exactly is coming?"

Jim's face brightened. "Well, myself, hopefully you, and then I think I somewhat convinced Spock to join."

Bones made a surprised face. "Really? You've gotten that green-blooded hobgoblin to come along?"

Kirk nodded back in confirmation with a smug look on his face. He was apparently very proud of himself. "Yeah, I think so. I told our First Officer that we needed him to explore the unknown areas of the planet to make sure that _everything_ is absolutely safe."

McCoy considered all the possibilities of pulling pranks on the stern Vulcan. The pros overpowered the cons. The doctor crossed his arms. "What exactly are we planning to do on shore leave?" he asked.

Jim grinned like it was his golden birthday. "Does this mean that you're coming?" he questioned playfully.

"Well, it depends on what we're doing," McCoy replied.

Kirk waved his hands around as he explained his ideas to McCoy. "I thought we could go and enjoy nature."

"Sounds like a plan." The doctor paused, leaned forward, and whispered into his friend's ear. "Do you think that we could screw around with Spock?"

Kirk nodded and smiled back deviously. "Maybe…"

* * *

Leonard McCoy sighed deeply as he breathed in the fresh air. It was a beautiful day on the Class M planet. They had visited the planet numerous times for shore leave and every single time they had visited there, something had gone wrong. But McCoy thought that this time, everything would be alright for once.

Little did the doctor know that he was very wrong…

The planet was a very successful and populated land. Villagers scrambled out and about in their own business, children played in the streets, and the atmosphere of the skyline was very peaceful. Today, however, seemed to be especially busy, the crowds were larger than usual.

The three men of the shore leave party, Kirk, McCoy, and surprisingly Mr. Spock, took their somewhat logical guesses about what the commotion was and made their way to the crowded area.

On average, about twenty men, women, and children were surrounding a little worn-down shop. The children were shouting with joy as they watched their parents rent a brightly colored bicycle from the merchants.

"Well, would you look at that?!" Kirk exclaimed. "We should go rent a bike and go for a ride."

As if on cue, Bones shook his head violently. "I don't think so, Jim. I'll just walk."

Jim snorted back. "You're just a bottle of fun aren't you?"

"Whatever."

The captain shook his head in disbelief. "What about you, Spock?" He gestured to the Vulcan that was standing in an awkward position. "Want to go rent a bicycle?"

Jim Kirk paused for a slight second and jerked a finger back at his Science Officer. "Don't say no."

Spock stared back and slowly began to speak in reply. "Captain, I must inform you that I-"

Jim suddenly interrupted. "Don't even say what I think you're going to say. I order you to come on a bike ride with me."

Mr. Spock stiffened. He raised a dark eyebrow ever so slightly. "As you wish, Captain."

Kirk clapped his hands together, laughed with glee, and smacked the Vulcan's shoulder. "Great! This is going to be awesome. This way, you can observe the unknown areas faster! Come on!"

The blond haired man sprinted towards the bicycle shack. "I call dibs on the red one!"

* * *

McCoy grunted as he trudged alongside his fellow Starfleet crewmates on the side of the road. He was bored and ready for some kind of action. The three of them had located a small trail leading into a forest and were beginning their journey.

Kirk hopped on his dashing fire red bicycle and sped off a few yards ahead. Spock on the other hand, walked his sky blue bike at a steady pace. McCoy sensed that the Vulcan was hiding something; he could see that Mr. Spock seemed to be a little irritated about his whole 'bike ride'.

Bones looked at the alien beside him. "Aren't you going to ride it?"

Spock kept his gaze straight ahead at the lush green forest. "I am not sure if I am capable of doing so, doctor."

The surgeon was just about to reply when he heard Kirk, who was a good ten feet away from them shouting, "Hey! Look at this!"

When the two blue shirted men approached their captain, they looked down to see that in front of them was a series of several steps leading down to the path.

McCoy shrugged. "I guess we should turn back; there's no way we can safely get down."

Kirk looked appalled. "What!? You operate and see blood every day, but you don't want to go down twenty steps?"

"Well what if I don't want to?"

Spock, who hadn't said much at all suddenly interjected. "Captain, how do you suggest we proceed?"

Kirk looked to his First Officer and nodded. "Thank you for supporting me, Mr. Spock." He looked back to McCoy and winked playfully. "Watch this."

And with that, James T. Kirk, AKA, The Dare Devil sped rambunctiously down the stairs. "Whoo!" he hooted.

Bones cringed as he saw his captain bounce aggressively down the hill of rough and ragged stairs. The blood red bike jiggled and vibrated up and down, tossing Kirk into the air as the blond haired man clung desperately onto the handle bars. When he landed at the bottom of the stairs, he gestured for the two men above him to join him.

Leonard exchanged glances with the Vulcan. The two of them usually couldn't agree on anything. But in this situation, they did.

"That was totally illogical, right?"

The Vulcan nodded. "Indeed…"

Spock and Bones proceeded to cautiously make their way down the carved stone steps with the ocean colored bike.

"Well, Jim." McCoy started when he reached the other biker at the end of the little concrete hill. "I'm glad to see that you're alive."

Kirk shrugged back. "Yeah, me too. It was actually pretty rough."

The doctor wrinkled his forehead together. "Yeah, you think!?" he spoke sarcastically.

Kirk hopped back on this transporting vehicle and sped back off, leaving dust in his place. "Whatever!" he called. "This is fun!"

McCoy just rolled his eyes and continued to walk with Spock, who surprisingly hadn't said a word. The Vulcan was awfully quiet. It was very odd because Spock would have usually recited several illogical reasons for his captain's previous actions.

"What's wrong, Spock?" he asked. "Afraid you're going to scratch your brain if you ride the bike?"

Spock frowned slightly in annoyance. "Doctor, I must confess something."

"Shoot."

The First Officer of the _USS Enterprise _spoke slowly. "I do not know how to operate a bicycle."

McCoy did his best not to laugh. "Oh, really?"

"Yes, doctor. You are correct." Spock's monotone did not provide the evidence that he felt anything about the situation.

Bones stopped Spock and gripped the handlebars of the blue bicycle. "I'll teach you, it's easy."

The Vulcan looked up from the ground. "Are you certain?"

The doctor smiled for once and put his calloused hand on Spock's shoulder. "Sure as can be. You'll be riding this bike faster than you can say 'Logical'!"

Spock nodded back. "Shall we begin?"

McCoy returned the nod and began to show the Science Officer how to mount the bike and steer left and right. Within a matter of seconds, Spock started to pedal with caution while McCoy helped the Vulcan keep his balance by holding onto the back of the seat.

Bones couldn't help but feel very odd. It felt like Spock was a child that was practicing to ride a bike without training wheels.

After the fourth attempt of riding without help, and hearing the Vulcan mutter 'illogical' for the sixth time, Spock was pedaling freely down the dirt pathway all by himself.

"Nice going!" McCoy called. He scowled as he did so; he felt like he was the First Officer's father. "I'll tell you when to stop!"

But unfortunately, due to a mosquito buzzing in his pointed ear, Spock did not hear the doctor's instructions.

* * *

James Tiberius Kirk raced gleefully down the dirt path on his awesome bike; he was having the time of his life. He decided then and there that this was the best shore leave ever. He loved riding his motorcycle at home, which sadly, had to stay on Earth. The fire red bicycle was the closest thing to his beloved motorcycle!

The captain glanced back behind him to see that his First Officer was trailing behind, pedaling uneasily on his own blue bike. Jim snickered at the sight of the Vulcan trying to keep his balance on the vehicle.

Jim started to pedal more hastily, as if he was in a race, when suddenly, he heard a loud snap.

To his surprise, Kirk was flung off the bicycle and landed on his back in a heap on the hard, cold ground.

He groaned as he felt a sharp pain in this right foot. He looked up from the ground at his bike that was lying in defeat next to him and he saw the source of incident.

The chain had snapped.

Jim made an unpleasant sound and put his head back on the ground. He had been having so much fun!

"Spock!" someone called.

Kirk jerked his head back up and saw that his First Officer was speeding dangerously fast towards him. He saw a glimpse of Bones flailing his arms into the air. "Hit the brakes!" the doctor yelled.

Spock turned his head around and made a confused expression at the surgeon. "Pardon?"

"Stop!" Bones screamed. "You're going to hit Jim!"

That was when James T. Kirk realized that he was going to get run over by a Vulcan riding a bicycle.

The captain tried to squirm away, but his right ankle had been caught in the spokes of the bicycle's wheel. He closed his eyes and put his arms over his head, as if to protect himself. Why did it have to come to this?

"Stop, you robot! Stop!" McCoy wailed. "Squeeze the brake handles!"

"I am trying, doctor." The Vulcan hastily replied.

But he was too late, within seconds; Spock sped closer to Captain Kirk at precisely twenty miles per hour and collided into the man on the ground. Spock continued to ride the bicycle for a few more yards before figuring out how to control the brakes and he gradually came to a stop.

"I have the knowledge to stop now, doctor." He replied coolly, yet there was a hint of fear in his tone.

Bones ran quickly over to his captain, who was lying motionlessly on the ground. "Jim!" he spoke and his tapped the man's cheek. "Jim, wake up!" The blonde haired man had a nasty cut on his forehead.

Spock awkwardly got off of his bike and strode over to McCoy with apparent shock on his face. The Vulcan put his hands on his hips and stared at his captain for a moment. "Is the captain alright?" he asked.

McCoy looked up from inspecting his friend, frowned at the Vulcan, and tapped Spock's foot twice. "Well done, Spock. I was looking for a way to get Jim to stop being so annoying." The doctor raising his arms in a joyous position, "You've killed him!" he yelled sarcastically.

Spock suddenly froze and his dark brown eyes widened in shock. "I've killed the captain?" he exclaimed.

McCoy scoffed, shook his head, and looked back to Jim. "No you idiot, you and your marvelous bike riding just knocked him out. He'll wake up in a few minutes. Let's hope he doesn't have a concussion."

Spock dropped down on the ground next to McCoy. "Doctor," he scolded. "I must say that informing me that I murdered the captain-when I did not-was highly illogical."

"Will you and your logic shut up?" McCoy paused and tended to Jim's wound. "Stupid shore leave..." he muttered grumpily.

Luckily, Bones had brought his medical kit along with him, and within minutes, he had several bandages covering Captain Kirk's head wound. With Spock's help, McCoy managed to free Jim's ankle from the bicycle's spokes. The foot was not in good shape. It was been twisted very badly.

The doctor picked up his communications device. "We better alert the _Enterprise._" He said as he heard the familiar beeps of the device power up.

Something was wrong. No one from the _USS Enterprise_ was answering.

"Hmph," the doctor grunted. "Communications must be down."

McCoy tossed the device to Mr. Spock, "Keep trying to contact the ship."

"Yes, doctor."

Suddenly, Jim started to stir. The captain groaned as if he was a teenager waking up. His eyelids fluttered. "Am I dead?" he asked. "I sure feel like I am."

"No captain," Mr. Spock spoke. "I assure you that I did not kill you."

McCoy shot the Vulcan an irritated look. "You're fine, Jim. You just got a nasty cut and a twisted ankle."

Jim's bright blue eyes met McCoy's and the captain slowly began to move his hand towards the top of his head. He gasped when he felt the bandages sheltering the wound. "I'm gonna die!" he moaned.

Bones shook his head. "You're such a drama queen." The surgeon helped the captain to his feet. "We've tried to contact the _Enterprise, _but I think that the ship is having some kind of technical difficulty. I can't get a signal."

Jim clenched his teeth together as pain filled his body. "Well, keep trying; I want to get out of here."

By now, it was starting to become dark. The sun was saying goodbye for the day.

"Do you remember which way we came?" Kirk asked.

No one replied. The sudden feeling of dread filled the three men's thoughts. They were lost.

"Let's keep walking." Jim tried to be optimistic. "Maybe we'll get a better signal from the ship."

The two blue shirted men agreed and started their journey with the two bicycles in hand.

* * *

_**Precisely Two Hours Later. . . **_

* * *

They were tired, they were dirty, they were cold, and they were lost. Sure, these three men could pilot a starship in space, but they couldn't find their way out of a forest preserve.

It was pitch black now, and the only light they had was a small flashlight and the moon.

Kirk was balancing on a walking stick while Spock and Bones walked along side with the bicycles. The blue eyed captain was just about to put his stick down on the ground and take a step when he realized that his staff hadn't even touched the ground. The captain glanced beside him and noticed that he was standing right next to him was a huge chasm.

He gasped, shuffled away from it quickly, and wiped the present sweat off of his bandaged head. One wrong step and he would have been a goner.

"Guys?!" he called. He waited for an answer, he couldn't see anything.

"Yeah, Jim?" Bones replied.

"Don't look down!"

Five seconds later the captain heard a little screech come from someone's mouth. "Okay!" Bones replied. "Not looking down!"

"Spock?" Kirk asked. "Are you still here?"

"Yes, Captain." The Vulcan replied quietly. "There is still no response from the _Enterprise._"

Jim shook his head. "Well, I'm tired of waiting." He paused. "I know this sounds silly, but how about we sing some songs to pass the time?"

An angry southern voice retorted back. "No way! I'm a doctor, dang it, not some Boy Scout trooper!"

Kirk decided to ignore his friend and began to whistle an old show tune. Sometime later, McCoy and Spock both joined in and they continued to sing many melodic songs.

Towards the end of the song "Luck Be a Lady", Mr. Spock received a message from the _USS Enterprise._

Kirk hollered with joy. "Beam us up!" he cried.

* * *

Days later, the "Troublesome Trio's Great Bicycle Adventure" was going around the whole ship. Everyone knew about Kirk's injury, Spock's talented bike riding skills, and McCoy's grumpiness.

"So," Kirk asked the surgeon. "Even though shore leave went wrong for the one millionth time, did you have any kind of fun?"

McCoy snorted and crossed his arms. "Yeah, I had _fun._"

Jim rolled his eyes back at his friend. "Whatever, Bones." The captain leaned forward to the doctor. "Next time though," he whispered. "Teach Spock how to hit the brakes before he gets on a bike."

McCoy scoffed and shook his head. "Trust me. That Vulcan won't be getting on a bicycle for a very long time…"

* * *

_**THE END**_

* * *

A/N: How was that?! Please tell me what you think! I hope you laughed a little bit. Sorry if anyone in this story is out of character, especially Spock. But those events really happened in my taekwondo instructor's story, so I had to make sure I got the parts in.

The real story is my instructor decided to take her two young boys (9 and 7) on a bike ride. And well, things went wrong. The dialogue went something like this:

"I've killed my brother!"

"I'm gonna die!"

So yeah, I had fun making this! Hopefully you enjoyed reading! Please leave a review for me! It means so much.

Catch you later!


End file.
